Last Thoughts
by TheSilverDagger
Summary: With the rebellions of young people, the bigwigs of Japan took a meeting and decided on a program called Battle Royale. This popular TV show officially named The Program randomly selects a ninth grade class and maroons all fortythree students on an island
1. Beginning Author Notes

_**BEGINNING AUTHOR NOTES:**_

Hi! Welcome to my new Battle Royale fanfiction! This is Danielle and I'm so happy that you decided to read this fic. I sure hope you aren't disappointed with whatever you expect of it! Please be sure to read and review, I can't wait to hear your voiced opinion!

Here are some basic facts of the fic.

**TITLE:** Last Thoughts

**AUTHOR:** TheSilverDagger

**RATING:** PG-13 (extreme use of profanity in language.)

**GENRE:** Action with a touch of romance

**PAIRING:** Kagura/Shinji

**SUMMERY:** With the rebellions of young people, the bigwigs of Japan took a meeting and decided on a program called Battle Royale. This popular TV show (officially named _The Program_) randomly selects a ninth grade class and maroons all forty-three students on an island where they are forced to kill each other until one is left standing. Though most people panic, some play to win, and others...others plan a way to get off the island. Here is the story of Shinji Mimura (Boy No. 19) and Kagura Sano (Girl No. 22) and what their contribution to the game was.

Just for the record, Kagura Sano is a character that I made up because I felt that there weren't that many IMPORTANT female characters besides Noriko Nakagawa (and I'm sorry, but Noriko is just...well...ignorant) and Mitsuko Souma (who is a 'psycho bitch from hell' as Mimura puts it.) So, Kagura Sano is my type of girl who I felt was left out of the manga, movie and book.

Also, this fanfic is based on the manga version. I chose this version (even though I've read the book and the manga and saw BOTH movies) because the manga goes WAY deep into the characters, and I'm all for that. So...yeah. Oh, and I changed A LOT of things around, so if you read the manga, you'll notice a few differences (okay a LOT of differences and DRASTIC differences, but hey, that's why it's called FANFICTION:P) I also use a lot of quotes in the second and third chapter that can be found in Volume 7 of the manga.

In the last chapter of Kagura vs. Kiriyama might sound a little farfetched, but I'm sorry. This was all I could come up with. I'm sorry if it isn't exciting as Sugimura's death or Mimura's death. .

_Anyhoo, enjoy the fic! __Don't forget to R&R!_

Smooches, Danielle


	2. Cut Scene

_**CHAPTER ONE: Cut Scene**_

"Kagura?"

Kagura Sano (Girl No. 22) turned to see Shinji Mimura (Boy No. 19) in front of her. He was alone. At that moment, Kagura felt so relieved she stood in shock, barely managing to speak the words she wished to say, "...Shinji...Shin...I...I found..." she gave a little 'hah,' "I found you."

"Found me?" Mimura asked, a confused face on him. His gun was still pointed and Kagura glanced at the gun, afraid to step forward. Mimura probably wouldn't trust anyone except Shutter Nanahara, Yutaka Seto and Hiroki Sugimura. Maybe even Yoshitoki Kuninobu, but he was killed right off the bat at the beginning, before all this had happened. It was hard to earn trust from Mim. She looked back into Mimura's eyes...a dark brown, almost black color. She loved his eyes...they were intense, dark and stormy. Always sucked you in if you caught his eye at the right moment at the right time. She was one of the few who knew this about him...out of half the girls at school who are sweet on him. But then...some people, they just give up too easily. She smiled, still in the shock state of moment, then bent down, tears streaming from her eyes. "Yes...I found you, Shinji."

"You were looking for me?"

She nodded. As far as she knew, she and Yutaka were the only ones who called him Shinji. Everyone else called him by his last name, or his popular nicknames of 'Mim,' 'The Third Man,' even 'Hoop King Mimura.' He studied her for a moment as she continued to silently sob, her face buried in her knees as they were drawn close in a ball structure. She heard a soft thud of when he dropped the gun and walked slowly to her, eyeing her cautiously. Her weapon had been no gun, but rather a device that told you who died, when and by whose hands. It was useful in many occasions, but not by much, there was no offensive weapon to use. Luckily, she hadn't encountered anyone before Shinji. Her heart began to beat face, her nerves starting to work as he drew nearer. She was always like that around him, even though she tried getting a little closer, she always failed. For a moment, she thought he was going to wrap his arms around her, and she panicked...she'd never been in Mimura's arms before...what would it feel like? Instead, he sat next to her, letting her sob until she finally quieted down.

"Why?" he asked, looking forward and not at her as she wiped the tears away. She glanced at him, then at the gun and then back at him, "You abandoned your gun..." she didn't answer his question, "Why?"

He faced her, a skeptical look on him...one eyebrow raised and his famous smile that he was known for, "Do I need it?"

She blushed, shook her head and she turned away from him. That smile...it was the smile. The moment she had first witness that smile...she fell in love with Shinji. Back two years ago when she and Shinji were thirteen, when she had first met Shinji at a bar where his uncle worked. Her mother was only in there for a few moments, but she caught sight of Shinji blowing off some girl. That smirk was the reason why she was so drawn to him. It was ironic, like...a sarcastic, yet genuine smile. Since then, she wasn't able to get him out of her mind...and she no longer was a stranger to the meaning of 'love.'

Shinji moved, taking her from her thoughts and she glanced at him, he looked forward, saying nothing. Just...sat there. She had been in 'love' before...she had been out with guys before but...something about Mim. Something about him made her drawn to him like a light to a moth. Something about the way he talks, moves...the way he is. She never felt this sort of feeling towards anyone before in her life. In all truth she still didn't tell him how she felt. She was afraid. Shinji and her had been friends...maybe not as close as Shuuya and Mim, but they were friends. And she wanted to keep growing with him, she wanted to keep that friendship and keep it going forward so that he could know that she will always be there. Always. But if she told him, where would that leave them after he rejected her. There were many cases where a couple broke up...or someone rejected the other and after that...they are like total strangers. No...she didn't want that.

She gasped and coughed several times, making an unpleasant sound while doing it. Great...that cold she caught three days ago was still kicking. She had to stay home all three days because it was so bad. She was recovering and her mother insisted that she stay home one more day...but Kagura hadn't seen Shinji in three days. She wanted to have fun...so she went anyway. A rustling sound came from the left of her and she glanced to see Shinji dig into his bag that the contestants received before they left the building and pull out a bottle of water. He smiled at her again, "Here. This'll help that cold of yours. You sure you're okay?"

He knew? He knew she had a cold? For a moment, she felt revived...then sunk back down. _Don't flatter yourself, Gura_, she said to herself...almost shaking her head to go with the thought. It's common to think someone who's been out for three days has a bad cold. But at least he noticed you were gone, that inside voice said to her. Who wouldn't notice, she shot back. She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She took a sip of water and handed it back to Shinji who pressured her to drink more. "No..." she said, "This is your—"

"I've still got three more bottles. Besides, I can't be getting that cold of yours, now can I?" he interrupted, that smile still plastered on his face. She blushed and nodded then took a gulp. He moved to her other arm, "Do you have any injuries?" he asked, inspecting her left arm, the smile faded into a curve of concern. She blushed even redder at his touch and managed to sputter, "No...I...I don-don't have a-any."

He moved back into his spot, nodding, that smile back on his face again, "That's good. Might have to worry about infection if you had an open wound. Could be pretty serious, you know?"

"I know..." she said. There was a moment of silence then, both of them lost in their own thoughts. He was the first to break their silence, "So why were you looking for me? There are plenty other guys that could help you. Why did you choose me?"

So ironic she couldn't help but chuckle. She was in such a fit of laughter that she didn't notice Shinji's face that he gave her. You know...that inner voice was speaking again...we could be dead tomorrow. She abruptly stopped laughing and looked up...tears streaming from her eyes again. We could be dead tomorrow. Shinji moved a little closer and wrapped his arm around her, "What's with the waterworks, Gura?" He seemed to forget that last question. He even used her nickname her friends had given her. This was the first time a guy had called her that.

"It...it's just...I...I thought I was strong...I thought I would never be afraid. I mean... Tomboy Gura...afraid? How bizarre is that?" she was spilling. The thing about her is when she starts...she doesn't stop until she's done. She took a deep breath and continued, "I mean...back then, before all this. I wasn't afraid of anything. Not of pain, not of sorrow...not even death. Not even fucking death," she looked up at Shinji, who was listening to her intently. The tears started to flow like rivers, she couldn't hold them back, "I thought nothing could make me break. Nothing. I thought I was strong. But...now I realize...now...I realize that...that..." her voice trailed. She paused a moment, to recollect her thoughts, "I mean I wasn't afraid of anything. I wasn't supposed to be afraid!" her voice grew higher until she was at a declaring point, "I was supposed to be strong!" for a moment, the tears had resided. But now they came back, "But...but here I am...and I'm scared shitless. I'm scared out of my mind. And I hate it, I hate it! I hate being weak." She was afraid this entire time. She was never strong, she was weak...it was pathetic that she finally realized it. "Now...now I know. There was always something that I was sacred of. I can't believe I missed it before. I was always scared...I was always weak. It was pathetic. Pathetic that I finally realized it now. And..." her voice trailed. The tears resided, but they started up once more, "It's...it's even more pathetic...that...that it took his game, this fucking goddamn shitty game that made me realize. This goddamn fucking game!"

Shinji looked at her, his face sympathetic and he continued to hold her close, she slumped comfortably in his hold as she slightly blushed. He sighed, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I know. I know how it is. I'm scared. I'm scared shitless too. I thought I was strong. I thought nothing could break me too. But you're right, I'm not strong. I don't think I'm afraid of death itself...I think I'm afraid of the feelings that I have. Afraid of loosing someone I learned to care for die in front of me. Afraid of being able to survive and not being there for the people I love. Afraid of not helping those who are in need of it. Afraid of not being the person I want to be," he paused. Kagura's eyes started to dry as she listened to Shinji. This was the first time he's shown a serious side. The Shinji she saw was always joking, took nothing serious. This game tends to show a person's other nature. His smile appeared on his face again, "But you know? That's okay," he said, turning his gaze to Kagura, "That's okay. Because...it's human. It part of being human. Like feeling pain, sorrow. Because if you don't feel anything, then you aren't human. And if you aren't human, then you can never know the feeling. The feeling of holding someone you love. The feeling of making friends that you can trust. The feeling of loosing someone that you keep precious. The feeling of sorrow and pain of someone who hurt you. And those feelings are vital because...because those feelings...they make you who you are. Not what you are, _who_ you are."

Kagura sat speechless. He had no idea...no idea how much she needed to hear that, "No...no idea. No idea...how much...I needed to hear that. Thank you, _Arigatou_.

Shinji smiled at her, a warm feeling spreading across her heart. At the moment, she knew she fell more in love with Shinji. We could be dead tomorrow. The thought reentered her mind like an arrow and she decided...it was time. "Shinji..." he glanced at her to tell her she had his attention, she glanced down, slightly blushing, "You know...we could be dead tomorrow. We could be dead within three hours. Hell, we could even be dead within five fucking minutes. And..." she trailed, and she turned to gaze at his dark eyes, "Shinji? Do you like someone?"

He seemed to be caught by surprise on this question. He looked away from her and thought, finally shaking his head no. Her hopes dropped, but she decided to tell him. She promised herself that someday, someday she would tell him. Soon enough, they will die. They will, and she promised, "Going to be dead soon. And...so much unsaid...for my part at least," she flashed a smile...it was rare...as if half happy, half sad. Her face was happy, but her eyes...her chocolate brown eyes were sad. She took a deep breath, "You...you're everything to me. I've never felt this way about someone before." She blushed, afraid to look at Shinji's face.

Shinji said nothing, only stared in shock for a moment. She glanced at his face and turned quickly back to the ground, a little taken aback by the surprise on his face. She knew that girls were always confessing to him...so why was it so surprising when she told him. He then shifted and faced forward, waiting (or pausing) for her to speak if there was something to be said. Kagura sighed, filling in the silence, "You...I...well, I...I don't know. It's just...you...you're so cool. They way you are...it seems as if nothing can...hurt you. It's like your invincible. And that's good...but there are times. When I'm there at the right moment at the right time, when I see another side. When there's another Shinji Mimura in there. One that doesn't come out as often. And I like that too. You...you make me feel..." she trailed, trying to find the right word. He made me feel many things...important to name one. He made her feel... "Safe," she said, smiling at him, finally facing him as he turned his gaze upon her again, "You make me feel safe. For that reason alone, _daisuki_."

Shinji shifted again, giving off a vibe of uncomfort, but...maybe it wasn't uneasiness...maybe it was something else. He saw Kagura gulp and silently inched away, giving him some room as he glanced at her, but said nothing. He sighed, "Well, Kagura. That's..." he trailed, trying to find the right word, "That's nice. To tell the honest truth, you're a girl that I got really close to. The only girl that I feel I can...really trust. Somehow, I feel..." he paused again, glancing at Kagura then focusing his gaze back at what's in front of him, "Comfortable around you. But you have the effect on everybody." He gave a small chuckle, and Kagura finally had the chance to turn to him. She could see the extremely slight blush and he hastily said, "I mean...I like you too. But...after we get out of here. Spend more time with Mim. Maybe...I could grow to love you too."

Kagura stared at him for a moment...then she burst out laughing. She didn't know what was funny, but the next moment, Shinji joined in. There was a moment of laughter that came from both of them, Kagura's tears still streaming down. It was better than nothing, it really was. They quickly quieted down when Shinji dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. He began to write something down and took several moments to do it. He sat himself up and handed the paper to Kagura. _Listen to me, Gura_, the note said. _There are mics on the collar, so whatever you do, DON'T say anything that doesn't want to be heard, 'K? I was able to grab a laptop from one of the houses. I tried to hack into the system and set a virus to their computers, but they bumped us before we could get anywhere because of the mics. So...here's a new plan_. Kagura looked up to find that famous smile of his. He took the paper back and began to write again...this took a few seconds. _A bomb._ That was all that was written. "What?" Kagura asked, confused.

Shinji took the paper back again and began to write for several moments and handed the paper back to her. _A bomb. To blow up the school and take out Sakamoto and his bastards._

Kagura took out her own pencil and began to furiously write as well. _How?_

_Well, Yutaka and I found most of the stuff. But there are a couple of things that we are still in need of. Sulfur, gasoline. Most importantly, rope._

_Rope?_

_Yeah. The school is in a constant danger zone, but there are hills that surround the place. We can take a pulley and roll it to down to the school and it's BOOM! Bye, suckers. Their game can go down with them. Kind of like the Titanic and her captain._

Kagura was speechless. Leave it to Mim to come up with a plan. That was how Mim was, he was always thinking about everything, always taking things into consideration. It was one of the reasons to why she liked him so much. Mim was always doing stuff like this. And he'd be above and before everyone else because of it. She nodded, indicating she understood what he was saying and he smiled, "You with me?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" she replied, giving a small chuckle while she was it. He smiled at her again, that famous smile penetrating her. He held out his hand and then locked hands in a handshake form...a motion that meant they were a team. "Come on," he said, nodding his head towards the way he came, "Let's find Yutaka and get this show on the road!"


	3. Team

_**CHAPTER TWO: Team**_

They were back at the warehouse and all ready to put the School in flames. Shinji hadn't felt this excited in a while. Hauling the goddamn shit up the hill...that will be a problem. Yutaka Seto had uses...but in this case, he won't be much. Kagura Sano was a strong girl, but she and Shinji can only go so far. And with the forty-eight minutes that were left...it was cutting it way to close. There were so many faults in this plan, Shinji was almost ashamed he'd even thought of it. But it was the best he could come up with. It if wasn't this...it wasn't anything. He glanced back at Yutaka who was starting to drift off to sleep and he quickly crossed to him. He took him by the shoulders and shook him awake. He caught Yutaka's eyes in the dark and said, "Yutaka. I need you more than anything right now. Please...don't do this." Yutaka stared at him in disbelief, but he nodded and grabbed the pulley. They had a misfortune when Yutaka had lost the pulley, but after some light, they managed to find it.

Kagura grabbed hold of the extra things that they need and Shinji decided to take the hardest things to haul, the many feet of rope and the bomb itself. He turned to Kagura and said, "Gura...I need you to go ahead of us. Set everything up so we don't waste time getting it ready when it's already done. We will only slow you down." He stared at Kagura, a knowing feeling of what happened earlier into knowledge. She nodded and quickly exited the warehouse, seeming to dart to the forest for cover. He rummaged through the warehouse, making sure that everything was taken and nothing was left behind of their plan. He had to be sure that this plan was foolproof, at least from the warehouse point of view. When he was assured that everything was going according to plan, he turned to Yutaka and said, "Okay, let's go."

They exited the warehouse, only to encounter Keita Iijima (Boy No. 2). There was relief on his face as Shinji stared at him, lowering the gun of which he raised automatically. Yutaka smiled and welcomed him. No...Shinji thought. This is bad. Iijima...he wasn't trustworthy. Over a fucking coke! The flashback took seconds, but he could remember as if it were yesterday. Keita and he were playing a game, and Shinji won. A coke was owed and when Keita went to get it, Shinji was attacked by some big boys. He could take care of the boys himself without any harm to himself, but he also caught a glimpse of Keita dunking down, a smite face upon him. As if he wanted to hurt Shinji. Over a fucking coke, Keita hung him out dry. He sighed and pointed the gun at Keita's forehead, his finger on the trigger.

Yutaka's confused face flashed on him, "Shinji...Mim? What...what are you doing? This is Keita!"'

"Do yourself a favor, Iijima. Take a hike," Shinji said, the serious voice and face plastered in him.

"What...what are you saying? Mim..." Keita said, his face showing of unapproachable fear.

"Back up right now, Iijima, before I pull this trigger. And believe me, I will," Shinji replied.

Keita did nothing, didn't take a step, didn't even speak. Yutaka stared at Shinji, "Mim...think about what you are doing. This is Keita. We've known him too long! He couldn't have killed us! Please! Shinji!"

Shinji's eyes and gun didn't leave Keita as he spoke to Yutaka, "I can't. I can't trust him to do what's right. Too much ridin' on the game. Don't make excuses for him, Yutaka. He's not with us. Come on...we need to get going, or Kagura will worry about us." He saw the look on Keita's face...pure fear. But...it was what he deserved. He pulled the trigger after lowering the gun to the ground and Keita collapsed. He turned to usher Yutaka to leave and turned his back on him. "Trust me on this."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! YYYYYOOOOOUUUUU CAAAAAAAN'T LEEEEEEEEAVVVVVEEEEE MEEEEEE!" Keita shot up and cried as he dashed for Shinji and Yutaka. Shinji twisted around and pointed the gun at him, but the box he was carrying from a string moved his aim and he pulled the trigger, the bullet left the snout...and into Keita's head. Boy No. 2, Keita Iijima. Dead.

_What?_

Yutaka had his mouth moving, shouting at Shinji, but Shinji couldn't hear him. He was too enveloped in his gun. He slowly stared down and only blinked at the gun. _No...no_, he thought_. No...this isn't what it was supposed to be. Missed the shot, unc. I missed the shot. I can't miss...got the touch, everyone says so. _A flashback entered his mind. This time he was talking this his uncle...a lesson of seeing past himself. Being able to do that...and you're invincible. Keita couldn't see past himself, the reason why Mim didn't trust him. _Fucked up big time, unc. Didn't see past myself this time. Got it in on my own. Don't come bigger..._

"What the fuck, Mim? What the fuck?" Yutaka yelled, his voice entering and registering in his mind again.

Shinji's face was still paralyzed, tears started to stream from his eyes, "Missed...missed the shot, Yutaka.

Now, Yutaka was getting angry, the tears also streaming from his eyes. His fury showed greatly on his face, "Missed? **Missed?** Come on, Mim. You NEVER miss! He was unarmed, and he was sacred! He just didn't want to be alone! You never miss! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BY NOW?"

Shinji's back was facing Yutaka as he stared at the stars of the night and the moon, the tears kept flowing...he'd never cry before except at his uncle's funeral. The feeling...it was awkward. The feeling...would it do him good like he told Kagura? "Another warning shot...in case...in case he had another...another weapon...or...or something."

Yutaka shakingly ran to Iijima's bag and started going through it. His body was shaking miserably as he hastily threw things out of the bag. He stopped abruptly and kept from seeing Shinij's face, "Find...find another reason, Mim." Mimura turned to him as Yutaka also turned, showing the empty bag in front of him, "Do you see a weapon, Mim? Do you see a goddamn weapon?"

_Stay frosty, Mim._ His uncle's image flashed in Shinij's mind. The famous sane that his uncle lived by...stay frosty. Shinji trembled, stay frosty, "Missed the clutch shot..." he dug into his pocket and pulled out a watch. Stay frosty. Frosty. Frosty. Stay frosty. He turned to Yutaka and showed him the watch, "Stay frosty. Look, times'a'wastin'. Best be going now."

Yutaka didn't budge, "Tell me. Tell me what happened between you and Keita. Tell me." The tears still streaming from his face.

Shinij's river of salt had stopped when he heard the request. He began to get angry, but the sane of 'stay frosty' entered his mind again. He was shaking and closed his eyes, "Iijima hung me out dry. Over a coke, Yutaka. Over a fuckin' coke!" he paused, "Don't you see, Yutaka. He would have hung us out to dry. He would have..." he held out his hand, the tears flowing again, "Come on...we gotta...gotta go. Kagura is waiting for us."

Again, Yutaka didn't budge, only thing that moved was his tears, "No, Mim. No. How do I know? How do I know I won't be the one with the bullet in my head from your gun? How do I know? You always were so full of yourself, so confident. You can't see pass what's important. Couldn't give anyone else a chance. It had to be you, it always had to be you, Mim. Who do you trust? Who do you trust with your life? Keita 'n' me, couldn't even trust us with basketball. Always had to be you. Whenever it counted, it had to be you. You couldn't trust anyone but yourself to make the clutch shot. So full of yourself, there wasn't any room for another...like we were accessories or something. What happens next, Mim? What happens if we couldn't find the pulley. What happens if I fuck up again...what happens if I fuck up so much we can't make it better? What then, Mim? If I messed up this time. Would that have justified the death of me?"

"N...no...I...I d-didn't mean...mean..." Shinji began, but he couldn't find the words. _Stay frosty_, his uncle's voice entering his mind again, _stay frosty. Stay frosty, Mim. You can do this, I can do this. I know I can. I can trust Yutaka...because...because...I can see past myself! _"You can do right by me, Yutaka." He closed his eyes and threw the gun he held in his hand in front of him toward Yutaka. "I can trust that you'll do right by me. You take the gun. I couldn't anymore turn that gun on you than I could on myself. I just...I needed him to leave...for all the wrong reasons. You take the gun, Yutaka." He turned and put his back towards Yutaka, staring at the ground, "You do what you gotta do. Just...just make sure...what you do...what you do is the right thing to do. If you can't trust me to do right by you...then...it's over. Game over," his gaze rose to the sky, his eyes focusing on the stars and the moon again as the tears rivered again, "This is what it's like, huh? This is what it's like...to fuck up...knowing you fucked up...and...needed...needing someone to say...someone to say it's okay." _Someone to say it's okay._

Yutaka's eyes also watered with the salt as he stared at Shinji, picking up the gun... "No...I can't...I can't..." He paused a moment, thoughts going through his mind as Shinji waited... "I can't...I can't...do this. But..." he sighed, as if dawning on something, "I can trust you. Here. I don't need this," he handed the gun to him, the tears starting to reside. "Hello? It's me. I'd more likely shoot myself before I can even get up the hill. I know...I know I lost it. I lost it...but, I'm back now. I'm back, betcher ass! And still a fuck up, no doubt 'bout that. Still a fuck up." He began to gather the things on the ground as Shinji stared at him, the gun in his hand. "Let's go," he said, a smile on his face now, "Times'a'wastin' now, right? Got us something to set on fire, right? Fumiyo's Revenge, I like. Hell, I'm probably going to do something...you know...unbelievably stupid...with the fuck up I am...but you'll be there, right? You'll be there to say it's okay. Just like always."

Shinji smiled. A different smile that most people witnessed...this smile was relief, happiness and the feeling of...knowing that you're needed. Shinji nodded, "Just like always." He and Yutaka walked towards each other, "Oh and Mim?" Yutaka said, "It was an accident, okay?"

"Okay...okay...if you say so...I'm glad it was you, I'm glad it was you, Yutaka," Shinji said as they pulled each other in an embrace.

RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT!


	4. Revolutions

_**CHAPTER THREE: Revolutions**_

RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT! RAT-A-TAT! The sound was piercing to Shinji as his eyes widened in shock and Yutaka's placid body collapsed in front of him Boy No. 12, Yutaka Seto. Dead. Shock was the only thing he could describe as he began to sob. "Yutaka? Yutaka? I...I don't...I don't think I can...I can make it...make it okay...Yutaka!" He dropped the bomb and everything he was holding and stared at Yutaka's body. "YUTAKA!" He began to cough blood and he darted his hand towards his mouth, the blood sticking to his hand, "Shit. Not...n-not looking good...m-midget."

He felt a shear of pain and glanced down at his stomach where his intestines began to spill out of him. He almost vomited from not only the smell, but the sight as well. He quickly began to stuff them back in, trying to keep from vomiting on himself, holding his stomach (_Stay frosty! Stay frosty! Stay frosty!)_ as he looked up towards a car lot, "Who? Who shot us? Who...?" He caught sight of a figure and finally realized. It was Kazuo Kiriyama (Boy No. 6). He pointed his gun, but Kiriyama beat it to him and he shot Shinji several times. _Dammit, stay frosty! _He glanced at Yutaka then dashed to the cover of the warehouse, "Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" he yelled as he began to shoot back, "FUCKER! Come and get me!" before he entered the warehouse, he made a point to grab the bomb.

"Shit," Shinji yelled as he ran quickly, "Figgurs the pain ain't workin'. Shit!" A trial of blood was left behind him as he slowed to a walk, finding a place where he could finish up the rest of the bomb_. Guts 'r' poppin' and can't feel a t-thing, gotta be the shock...yea...the shock. Shock good...guts spillin' not so good._ He found a place and began to assemble the bomb, changing a few things. _Lessee. There n' there. Yeah. Fuck Fumiyo, not that I w-would. B-b-butt ugly...but fuck F-fumiyo and fuck Fumiyo's R-revenge. _

_**Yutaka's Revenge. Yeah, I like it!**_

_Fucker all shootin' me up, talk about element...element of surprise, for real! Goddamn cheater. N-not a fair fight. Fucker got a m'chine gun. How the f-fuck did that bitch get a machine gun? L-luck of draw, my ass. Hands shaky...can' keep still. Come on...come on..._

A splurge of pain erupted in Shinji's abdomen section as his insides spilled out. He cried out in pain and quickly bit it down. _No, no not now. Don't you start hurtin' now, ya hear me? Sorry midget...missed th' clutch shot...missed_. He saw Yutaka's face in front of him...one more shot Mim, one more clutch shot. For us. _For us, Yutaka. I see past myself...and I can do this. I can get that fucker._

He breathed heavy as he spotted some duct tape and made a grab for it as he began to tape his abdomen, preventing the insides from spilling out, _ain't that a kick in the head?_ "When in d-doubt...d-duct tape I-it." Blood was stained on his clothes and his hands. Blood spilled from his nose and splashed all over his face as he attempted to wipe it from his eyes, only succeeding in smearing it more. He then noticed Kiriyama in front of him, "Great. Couldn't'a wait 'nother minute'r three?"

He barely managed to dodge the machine gun's bullets, but in the process of doing so, broke his toes as he tripped. "FUCK!" he cried and then covering his mouth. Shit! Why the fuck do the foot hurt more'an guts poppin'... No, no...don't, don' let him know...know th' pain. Don't let him have the satisfaction! He kept himself from screaming in pain and he hastily continued on working the bomb...making sure everything was right. His breathing increased as he quickly finished the touches. _That right, fucker. You know you got me. Nice'n easy now, fucker. That it. Shit knows that I got your ass too._

From behind, he felt the sudden rush bullets coming through him and he quickly turned around. Then a smile appeared on his face. "FUCK YOU, Kiriyama! Fuck you and the assholes who put our butts on the line of death! Got yer grand fuckin' finale right 'ere, fucker. End game, m'man." He smiled again and pushed the cart he used earlier towards Kazuo as he pulled his gun out, "Fire in the hole, big boy!" He shot at the glass of the warehouse and instantly shot himself through it. "Frosty enough ya, unc?"

In the next instant, the entire building blew up in smoke and Shinji had just enough time to dodge a truck that flew from the warehouse. "I DID IT, YUTAKAAAAAA! FUCKIN' DID IT! Who the man? Who the fuckin' man now, bitches? Yes! Kiriyama has left the building. In pieces! We could'a brought them down. We could'a had their asses. We had them licked, hear that? We had your asses licked! Hear that, government fuckers! We had yer asses! We had them! Hear me! I know you can, fuckers!" He laughed triumphly.

His sight caught Yutaka...and suddenly it dawned on him. "Midget? We did it, see we did it, do you see?" He collapsed to the ground, ready to give up. "We did it, Yutaka. See? I...I got him."

_Hurts again._

_"Thanks for helping," the image of Yutaka and the young dog flashed into his mind...the first time he met Yutaka after saving his butt from two tough guys._

_"Yes...but Fumiyo...she's different," the image of Yutaka smiling...a rare smile as he told Shinji of his crush on Fumiyo._

"Not like this," he said...tears flowing again, "Yutaka! You were supposed to be here!"

I am here, Mim. You can always count on me! Yutaka's voice penetrated his mind.

"Too late, midget. Too late..." he bent down, his head on the ground. "Midget? It's really starting to hurt now. How much does it take? Shot up...shot me up good. It did. Fucking Kiriyama. Ain't got the common sense to just sit down'n die."

Don't be like that, Mim. Maybe they need you now. Maybe they're looking for you. I mean...Shuuya and Sugimura...that's a team already. But add you in? Hell, anything better than that? Betcher ass not! After all, it's not a team without the clutch player.

"Hurts...Shuuya...Sugi...I can't...I can't. It's game over guys...no m-more tokens on this one. Wa-want to...but...b-but r-rain check? Yes?"

...Don't you remember? I can take your pain! Take some of my burden. We're in this together...like always, right? Go to them...they need you.

"...need me. They...need me." Another rare smile came up on his face. The door of the truck burst open and Shinji turned to find Kiriyama pointing that machine gun at him.

_What the fuck? Oh shit, you gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me._

Before he could even shoot, Kiriyama unleashed more bullets into Shinji's body and he fell, crashing into the car behind him, his head tilted up. His body positioned awkwardly, but no pain came from his head down. The tears flowed like rivers down his face again, staining tears of pain and sorrow. _Ow...not good. Not good. Missed...missed the clutch shot again...again._

_"Mim! Over here! I'm open!" Yutaka held his hands up expecting the ball. Sorry, midget, fucking Iijima. Over a coke...nuh-uh. Too much riding on the game, y'know? Champs or chumps. Shuuya...Sugimura...tossed for baseball..Iijima? Nuh-uh. All up to me now, my clutch shot...my specialty, sorry midget. This is for the win! _

_Mi-mu-ra! Rah! Mi-mu-ra! The scream girls rooting for him._

_"Your uncle...he was right about you. It's all superficial. He worried that you'd fall into your father's ways. That you'd never know love from the heart, only lust from the loins. His words, not mine." His aunt's voice shot into his mind. Wha 'spect, auntie, gotta make the clutch shot, nothin' but net, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Too much at stake to pass ball to girls._

_"Make out pals, your words, not mine. Now you're coming up all jealous...copping attitude...exactly which part of 'make out pals' don't you understand?" That me? You understan' right, unc? Gotta ...You gotta do it yer'self or it don' count._

_"Your uncle...he was right about you. It's all superficial."_

_"You break it off, break it off mean. Play the heavy...Give them that much...they deserve that much." Tha's my uncle's voice, ain't it? "If only for putting up with the likes of us." Girls...see past us...? Hah, learn sumthin' new ever'day. Not too...too much pride, tha' right? ...woner...wonner wha' they saw pas' me...huh...shouda asked...yea. _

_"No...no idea. No idea...how much...I needed to hear that. Thank you, Thank you." Sorry, Gura. Sorry...could'a said wha' ya needed ta hear. Don' worry...don' worry 'bout me. What'cha see past me anyway? Why? There'sa lotsa more guys out there suited more fer ya. Ya know that, so why...why me?_

_"Never find love? That sucks..." Gura? That you again? "What, Mim? What's the look for? Hey, you gotta have it. No matter what. Though it ain't for everyone. You know that." Yeah, I know. "But that doesn't mean you aren't gonna try. You know that too, right?" Yeh, I know tha' too. "And I'm looking at someone right now who's got potential...someone who doesn't realize just how good of a person he really is. Sorta sad, y'know?" Don' know fer sure, Gura. 'Hought I di' but ain't too sure now..._

_"Hey! HEY! That's my clutch shot!" Nuh? 'Zat you? Shuuya? Shuuya, no! The image of the basketball missing the basket as Shuuya jumped to shoot. What the hell? Shuuya? What were you aimin' for, cause it can't have been the basket. "Shooting for the moon, Mim. Nothin' more, nothin' less. That way, even if you miss, you're ahead of the game! Sure...I may miss...several times...but when I do...hell, better what your back!" Okay...assuming I buy into it...and I'm thinking I might just do that. Oh hell, let's give this moon thing of yours a try. Can't hurt, right? Fuckin' Shu...always givin' wit' th' pep talks. Yeh...Shu's always for the unnerdogs, eh? Uncle...uncle woulda liked Shu...ever'body liked Shu. No...mebbe not ever'one. Got kicked off'ta team fer sassin' coach. N-not good idea, Shu. B-bad time, then. Shu lost it...yeah. Then...then music...shot Shu back up. Shuuya...alwus sumethin' with Shu. Alwus sumthin.'_

_"Seek and ye shall find," hah? Wuzzat, unc? "People you trust to do right by you...friends." "...Friends...you mean Shuuya? I wouldn't go that far. He's fun to hang around with, sure..." "If you say so, Mim..." Sure...sure knew b'fer I did, huh unc? Friends who do right by me. Knew...knew I'd learn...sure did...Friends you can trust...friends who alwus see past ya. Shu, Sugi, Taka, Yoshi...even Gura'n some o' the girls. See past me to...more than ouside. Wish I learn'd earlier..._

_I get it. I get it now. _

_Yutaka, Shuuya, Sugimura, Kagura...with you guys I got it right. I'm comin' now..._

_"Shooting for the moon, Mim. Nothing less."_

_Nothin' less, Shu._

With the last of his strength, Shinji took his gun and pointed it at Kiriyama as the boy stood in front of him, reloading. "Clutch shot, mother-fucker!

_"Gotta shoot as high as you can, that way, even if you miss, you're still ahead of the game! Sure, I may miss, but when I hit...watch out!"_

_"I'm looking at someone right now who's got potential...someone who doesn't realize how just good of a person he really is. Sorta sad, y'know?_

_"You break it off, break it off mean. Play the heavy...give them that much...they deserve that much."_

_"Mi-mu-ra! Mi-mu-ra! Mi-mu-ra!"_

_"Your uncle...he was right about you...it's all superficial."_

_"I'm probably going to do something...you know...unbelievably stupid...with the fuck up I am...but you'll be there, right? You'll be there to say it's okay. Just like always."_

_"Shooting for the moon, Mim. Nothin' more."_

"Yeah..." a smile appeared on his face again, "This for you. To the moon, betcher ass!"


End file.
